


renjun has a secret

by jungwooed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Funny maybe?, I hope, M/M, donghyuck and jaemin laugh at renjun, honestly everyone is gay, its cute, renjun and hyuck are kids, renjun is gay, they are vvv stupid, they start a fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungwooed/pseuds/jungwooed
Summary: Ten-year-old Renjun and Donghyuck go on a special mission... eleven years later Renjun tells the tale to his boyfriend.





	renjun has a secret

Renjun had a terrible secret when he was ten. The thought of revealing it to anyone made his stomach churn and his face heat up with an unattractive red flush. He was almost caught one time by his sister. She had come home from ballet early and found Renjun sprawled on her bed, scrambling to hide something under his shirt. She yelled at him to get out of her room and Renjun barely escaped with all his limbs attached. Now he was in a predicament… what to do about the book hiding under his pillow. 

He didn’t mean to take it! He just panicked. Now his little ten-year-old self is sitting on his bed hyperventilating because ohmygodhejuststolesomething. He couldn’t risk keeping it under his pillow, what if someone found it?!? No, desperate times called for desperate measures. Renjun reached over to grab the walkie talkie on his bedside table. 

“Hyuk… if you’re there… come to your window,” Renjun said dramatically into his walkie. He waited to see Donghyuck’s fat face in the window across from his. He and Donghyuck had been best friends and neighbors since kindergarten. In second grade, Renjun had begged his sister to switch rooms so he could communicate in morse code to Donghyuck at night. Turns out, the process of learning morse code was too tedious for his best friend (for the record, Renjun was completely dedicated to the task), so they saved up pocket money to get walkie talkies. 

“Junnie, you have to say over…. over,” Donghyuck’s voice sounded from the speaker on his walkie. 

“Just come to your window, stupid. Over.”

“My mom says sometimes your words are mean. Over.”

“Well your mom is stupid too!”

“.....”

“Over.”

“What do you want from me? Over.”

“Come to my house. Over.”

“Okay. My mom isn’t stupid. Over and out.” 

Renjun waited by the door to hear their secret knock. It didn’t take long until he heard the signature three knocks, five second pause, two knocks, and a loud screech that signaled Hyuk was outside the door. He opened the door quickly and pulled him in by the neck of his shirt. 

“reNJUN,” Donghyuck screamed as he was shoved up the stairs and into his friend’s room.

“Dude, what the flip,” Donghyuck stared at him wide-eyed.

“Hyuk. I need to know that you will take this secret to your grave,” Renjun looked deadly serious and Donghyuck became genuinely worried for his best friend. He had never seen that look before… only in movies. 

“I promise.”

Renjun pulled the book out from his pillow and presented it to Donghyuck dramatically. He felt somber and like there was a heavy weight on his hear-- 

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAH,” suddenly his best friend was laughing and he didn’t know why.

“Wh- what’s funny?” Renjun asked, hiding the book behind his back. Meanwhile, his best friend is doubled over, wheezing with laughter. 

“Dude…. what the flip…. where did you get that?” Donghyuck managed to say in between exaggerated gasps.

“My sister’s room,” Renjun said nervously.

“Why were you reading it?”

“Umm… you know Lee Jeno?”

Cue another round of hysterical laughter on Donghyuck’s part.

The boys spent three hours drafting up a plan for disposal of the book. First, wait for Renjun’s mom and sister to leave to get Mcdonalds. Second, get a bowl and some matches. And finally, burn the book so no one will ever know Renjun’s secret…. EVER.

Their plan is pulled off without a hitch… until they set off the fire alarm and the neighbors called the fire departm-- 

 

“Wait… Injun… you’re telling me you burned the book inside the house?” Jaemin asks incredulously. 

Renjun buried his face in his boyfriend’s chest in shame. Maybe there’s a reason he swore he would never tell anyone about this incident.

“You said you wouldn’t laugh at me,” Renjun whined but there was no sincerity behind it. He knew he was a stupid ten-year-old. 

“I need to know though… what was the book you were so ashamed about?” Jaemin asks with a humorous lilt in his voice that Renjun loves.

“No no no. I can’t tell you that,” Renjun lifts his head from Jaemin’s chest and shakes it vigorously.

“Please,” Jaemin pouts and Renjun already gives in. “I’ll tell you one of my really embarrassing stories.”

“Okay but I don’t think you’re gonna be able to top this,” Renjun braces himself for their incoming break-up.

“Tell me.”

“It was the American Girl ‘A Smart Girl’s Guide to Boys.’”

Jaemin is silent for a few moments and Renjun wonders what he’s going to pack up first.

“How did you only realize you’re gay at sixteen?”

**Author's Note:**

> hi there this is my first time writing on ao3 wowie. its kinda short uh oh. hopefully this made someone smile thats my main goal here. maybe if ppl like this i can write another one focused on jaemin?


End file.
